Rouge Cicatrice
by Acrystar
Summary: Yaoï / Pré quelle de 'Un ange passe…' Cid s'endort... tandis que la troupe parle des futurs évènements... Vincent ne dit rien comme à son habitude. Que font ces deux là, la nuit au Gold Saucer ?
1. Gold Saucer

Disclamer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7, ne m'appartiennent pas ! Mais c'est pas juste ça, je veux Sephiroth et Cid ! Ils sont la propriété de Square (dites les gars vous voulez pas me les donner, ou au moins un ? nan ?)

Résumé : Heu, ça se passe 2 ans avant « Un ange passe… Une calamité descendra des cieux… Le chaos embrasera la terre… » Je sais c'est un titre pourri, j'y peux rien, je ponds que des titres pourris de toute façon !

_Hebichu._

* * *

**Rouge Cicatrice, ou le Secret du Manoir Hanté**

**1**

* * *

Nous sommes arrivés au Gold Saucer en début d'après midi, un drôle d'endroit, vraiment ! On voyage dans des tubes, on fait des attractions débiles, des courses de chocobos, et y'à même une prison intégrée ! J'ai plus l'âge pour les parcs d'attraction et c'est pas comme si ce genre d'endroits m'avaient réellement attirés ! Dès notre arrivée dans cet enfer aux relents de barbe à papa, on s'est séparé pour en savoir plus sur les trésors de Dio et surtout sur la Keystone, cette fameuse clef, qui nous permettrait de pénétrer le secret des Anciens. Après une bonne demi journée de recherches, nous sommes enfin tombé sur Dio, un drôle d'homme aussi, enfin il va bien avec son parc, nan ? Je vous jure qui oserait se balader dans sa tenue ! C'est pas le principal, je sais, mais... quand même, il a un côté exhibitionniste qui me fait froid dans le dos. Enfin bon, il a bien voulu nous céder cette fameuse clef, si l'un d'entre nous le distrayait un peu. Cloud, désigné à l'unanimité -quels glandeurs nous sommes- s'est retrouvé à affronter les monstres de Battle Square. Chose réussie, il nous l'a donné comme promis, heureusement, sinon je lui aurais arrangé le portrait, car cet homme a le don de me foutre en rogne ! Je sais, vous me direz que je le suis souvent ! Enfin bon... nous avons décidé ensuite de quitter le Gold Saucer, cet endroit maudit et horrible... Fin prêt, le moral au beau fixe de savoir ces odeurs mielleuses et ses enfants criant bien loin de nous, en tout cas de moi, nous nous sommes dirigés vers les téléphériques de sortie. Ça changerait, après être monté directement de la prison... et bien non, on apprend que le téléphérique est en panne à croire qu'une force occulte nous pousse à passer la nuit dans cet enfer rose bonbon remplis de peluche Mog qui chantent l'hymne du Gold Saucer... Haaaaa, qu'on m'achève.  
D'un commun accord, enfin sans le mien qui était plutôt : on fait un parachute et on sauuuute, je veux pas rester une minute de plus ici... (bien entendu entre coupé de grossièretés à tout va !), on a décidé de passer la nuit à l'Hôtel Hanté. Hanté... hein ? Tout le monde savait que ce serait un des derniers moments agréables que l'on passerait ensemble, avant la fin de notre aventure. On a déposé, nos affaires dans nos chambres respectives, un peu d'intimité fait pas de mal, pas que je n'aime pas la vie en groupe, mais avoir une chambre rien qu'à soit, c'est quand même le pied. Nous avons discuté tous ensembles, dans le hall de l'hôtel... Tous... enfin, ils ont discutés, moi, ben, je me suis endormi, rien de mieux à faire de toute façon !

Après m'être réveillé de cette petite sieste fort relaxante, je me suis dirigé dans ma chambre, bien résolu à finir ma nuit. J'ai entendu le gamin sortir avec Aerith, j'ai souris intérieurement, qu'es-ce que j'aimerais avoir leur insouciance ! Mais moi, je sais, je sais déjà que cette aventure nous mènera, trop loin... pour que je puisse goûter à un moment comme celui-ci.  
Je me suis allongé sur le lit et ai regardé le plafond, cette atmosphère me donne la chaire de poule, il y a des chaînes qui pendent de partout, des toiles d'araignées, des squelettes, même si tout ceci est factice, ça ne me pousse pas à vouloir rester ici une nuit de plus !

- Y'a de quoi se taper les pires cauchemars... Pouvaient pas faire un hôtel normal, non ? »  
- Je trouve ça, assez marrant. Si le mot peut être exacte... »

J'ai sursauté, je pensais être seul dans ma chambre ce soir... Pourtant, Vincent se tient à l'embrasure de la porter. Son regard rouge me fixe et je le regarde m'envoyer un signe de la tête. Diable, d'où sort-il comme ça, à se pointer comme un fantôme !

- Vincent ? Qu'es-ce que tu veux ? »  
- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... »

Lui, dormir ? Pour être exacte, je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir ! Il est vrai que dans notre groupe, nous n'avons pas que des humains, mais Nanaki semble... comment dire... plus humain que Vincent qui en a pourtant la forme. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Ou peut-être que c'est ce regard rouge qui me met toujours mal à l'aise. Je me suis assis et je l'ai observé, comme je le fais souvent. Il est maintenant adossé le long du mur, son visage, complètement masqué par le col de sa cape semble rayonner d'une certaine joie. C'est le dernier à avoir intégré l'équipe, des fois il me fait frissonner, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi... Mais c'est vrai, qu'il peut être aussi attirant, que repoussant, je me demande comment il était avant, lorsqu'il était encore humain, avant que la folie du docteur Hojo ne le transforme en ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Son regard m'épie, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il est venu précisément me parler. Soit la moitié sont des gamins, et sans vouloir être méchant, Barret est l'image même du crédo gros bras, petit cerveau. Les discussions avec lui, tournent toujours autour des armes et de l'alcool ou alors de Marlène, rien de bien intéressant, somme toute. Mais bon, il y a toujours Nanaki, oui, il me plait beaucoup de parler avec ce qui est certainement le dernier représentant de cette race, que je dois avouer, bien incongrue.

- Et ? »

Il est déjà surprenant de le voir parler de lui-même, c'est bien vrai, mais si il ne me dit pas le pourquoi de sa présence ici, je vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire pour lui. Vu qu'il garde le silence, je vais devoir lui tirer les vers du nez... comme d'habitude. Non en plus d'être énigmatique, il a tendance à utiliser un silence qui met les gens toujours mal à l'aise. Comment réagire face à son regard rougeoyant, sombre, pressant, limite psychotique...

- T'es bien venu pour quelque chose, non ? »  
- Bah, je n'avais pas envie de rester seul dans ma chambre... »  
- T'aurais pu frapper, ça t'arrive d'être sociable des fois ! »  
- J'ai frappé pourtant... »  
- Ben quand on frappe, on attend que la personne dise oui avant d'entrer ! Non mais ces jeunes de nos jours ! »

Je me suis rendu compte de ce que je venais de dire, qu'après coup, il a beau paraître plus jeune que moi... en faite... c'est lui le plus vieux de notre groupe. Je viens peut-être de blesser son orgueil, puisque je l'ai entendu soupirer. Mais après un mouvement évasif du visage, c'est un sourire que j'ai entendu. Ça fait bizarre... Vincent, sourire, c'est plutôt rare, très rare même... et si on y réfléchit à plusieurs fois, on se dit que c'est quasiment impossible, lui l'homme le plus sombre, le plus dépressif, le plus taciturne, et le plus… envoûtant ? Hum ! Heuuuu... je ne crois pas que c'est exactement ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne colle pas au personnage. J'ai bien pensé qu'il était... envoûtant ? Et bien je m'impressionne moi-même ! Mais qui saurait rester de marbre devant son silence et son regard rougeoyant comme le sang ?

- Et donc, c'est moi que tu viens embêter ! »  
- Excuse-moi... »

Je l'ai vu se redresser puis se diriger vers la porte. A cet instant, je me suis dit, que je n'avais pas vraiment été courtois ; pour qu'il vienne me voir, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose, peut-être se sentait-il seul ? Mélancolique ? Il devait avoir envie de rester avec quelqu'un, mais franchement moi ! Héhé, moi ? Je suis certainement plus asocial que lui, en réalité. Je me gratte la nuque en soupirant et je pense dubitativement, que je ne finirais pas ma nuit pour l'instant.

- Ça te dit de faire un tour avec moi ? Cet endroit me file le blues... J'ai l'impression d'être chez moi... »  
- Chez toi ? Houlà, t'habites où ? »  
- Dans un ancien manoir Shin-Ra, celui de Nibelheim... »  
- Ça ne doit pas être très gai ! »  
- En fait je ne sais pas, je sors très rarement de mon cercueil et encore moins de la crypte... »

Un frisson a parcouru mon corps, comment une personne pouvait rester enfermer dans une crypte, avec des cercueils partout ? Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit si sombre, à force de côtoyer des morts. En parlant de ça, je me souvient avoir entendu de drôles d'histoires en rapport avec ce manoir justement. J'habite pas loin, en fait, je suis déjà passé souvent devant et à chaque fois, je ressentais ce truc négatif. Ce manoir put les embrouilles, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, alors qu'enfant, c'était l'endroit à la mode pour prouver son courage. Courage ou inconscience ?

- Quand tu parles on croirait que t'es un vampire... Haha, je me rappelle que ma mère me disait : _"Cid si tu vas pas te coucher immédiatement un vampire viendra te dévorer !"_ dire que j'en avais peur pour de vrai. Même si je n'en avais jamais vu pour autant, gamin je pensais qu'il y en avait dans ce manoir... »  
- Dis-toi que tu en as un sous les yeux et que si tu ne viens pas te promener avec moi, tu seras mon dîner. »

Vincent vient de rire, cette fois il n'a pas essayé de le dissimule. S'amuse-t-il de cette révélation ? Il est vrai que pour un homme de science, avouer qu'il a cru à ce genre de choses paranormales... ce n'est pas sans être comique. Mais regardons le. C'est la science qui l'a fait devenir ainsi, peut-être que le paranormal a toujours eut un raisonnement scientifique et que les monstres qui peuplent nos fables et imaginaires sont issus de scientifique comme Hojo... Ce raisonnement vient de me laisser perplexe, je n'ai pas étudié la biochimie, mais tout à coup cette idée me turlupine. Cela dit, ce n'est pas le moment, j'aurais le loisir d'y réfléchir une autre fois.  
Cette soirée, je la qualifierais d'étrange, à moins que ce soit les locaux qui rendent Vincent comme ça, ou peut-être que j'ai trop forcé sur la bière fantôme que le gérant m'a refilé en douce, tout à l'heure. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pensais pas un jour, connaître le taciturne brun de cette façon et de le voir... si humain. Je me suis levé en soupirant et l'ai suivit, après tout, une petite marche me fera que du bien et je pourrais dessaouler, tranquillement, sous l'air nocturne. Même si... marcher la nuit dans un parc d'attraction ne m'enchante pas du tout.  
En faite, il faut le reconnaitre, le Gold Saucer est encore plus beau de nuit, tout ces néons, ces feux d'artifices, j'arrive presque à croire que demain tout ira mieux... Je lève les yeux au ciel, comme un enfant, le bleu de mes yeux s'éclaire de couleurs aussi douce et sucrée que la spéciale barbe à papa rainbow chocobo qu'un mioche tient à deux mètres de moi. Un sourire flotte sur mon visage, la population nocturne du parc est moins étouffante, je me sens presque bien. La peluche d'un chat me tire un franc sourire, il ressemble à s'y méprendre à Cat Sith ! On ignore encore qui fait fonctionner ce robot marionnette, mais ce chat rend les moments les plus tragiques comiques à souhait.

- On va où comme ça ? »  
- Je ne sais pas, dans un endroit calme... »

Calme ? Je glisse mes mains dans mes poches arrières suivant Vincent sur qui les enfants posent des yeux terrifiés et inquiets.


	2. Round Square

**Rouge Cicatrice, ou le Secret du Manoir Hanté**

**2**

* * *

Finalement on s'est assit sur un banc isolé vers l'est du parc, jambes croisés, j'ai regardé le feu d'artifice illuminer la nuit, attendant que mon compagnon ouvre enfin la bouche... Pas que je sois un grand fan de ce genre de choses, mais ici... c'est un peu l'attraction principale. Et puis disons-le franchement, les artificiers font un bon boulot ! Tout en regardant distraitement les couleurs envahir la nuit, j'ai sorti mon tabac et j'ai préparé une cigarette dans un silence dérangeant. Je ne suis pas homme à apprécier le silence, peut-être es-ce pour ça que je braille autant ?

- Tu ne devrais pas, c'est mauvais pour la santé... »  
- Bah, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais m'arrêter ! »  
- T'as raison, on ne sait même pas si on s'en sortira tous vivants... »  
- Autant en profiter alors... On continue notre ballade ? »  
- Si tu veux... »

Autant marcher... J'insupporte cette situation, pourquoi me faire sortir de ma chambre si c'est pour se terrer dans un silence incommodent. Je n'ai rien à lui dire, vous me direz, comme souvent ! On a fait le tour du parc s'en s'échanger plus de mots, je ne me sentais pas de tenir une conversation, et puis avec lui, je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à être naturel, je n'arrive même pas à sortir une banalité. On a regardé les gens s'amuser, les enfants rire, les couples s'embrasser... Ça fait du bien... Voir des gens normaux, dans un cadre normal. Ça change des hôtels bons marchés et des coupes gorges remplis de monstres...  
Nos pas nous ont mené vers un truc se nommant Round Square... Ben voyons un carré rond. Je savais que Dio n'avait pas toute sa tête, mais alors là ! Chapeau ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire nerveusement, qu'es-ce que c'est que ce truc ? La jeune femme à l'entrée de l'attraction nous fait signe d'approcher, je préfère esquiver...

- Haha, je suis trop vieux pour ce genre d'attraction mademoiselle ! »  
- Oh voyons, il n'y a pas d'age ! »  
- Nan... ça ira ! »  
- Faites plaisir à votre... fils ? »  
- Mon fils ? Hein ? »  
- Il y a une jolie vu de là haut, vous verrez vous ne serrez pas déçu ! Alors vous montez ? La prochaine cabine, ne devrait pas tarder... »  
- Allez papa Cid, on y va... »

Cette demoiselle a besoin de lunettes, assurément. Oui, Vincent a cette androgénéité qui fait qu'on ignore au premier coup d'œil l'age qu'il a. Mais de là à le prendre pour mon fils... Je suis pas si vieux que ça quand même ! Mon fils ? Je refuse, je suis pas encore quinquagénaire ! En plus, on a vraiment pas de ressemblance physique, c'est même tout mon contraire. Vincent a dégrafé sa cape puis m'a souri, c'est la première fois que je vois son visage en entier, il est plutôt... beau... ouai, c'est un beau garçon ! Mon regard glisse sur ses lèvres étirées, il semble se jouer de la jeune femme qui vient de rougir à cette apparition. Son regard rouge pétille puis me transperce, il semblerait qu'il ait envie de monter là dedans ! Pas que ça me tente, m'enfin si ça lui fait plaisir...

- Vous avez là un bel... am... enfin, peu importe... »

La jeune femme s'est mise à rougir lorsque Vincent lui a fait un baise-main. Quel gentleman, je ne soupçonnais pas cela de sa part. C'est en effet surprenant, le connaissant, mais d'un autre côté, il serait dommage qu'il continue à vivre dans le passé, soit sa femme est morte, mais il jouit d'une longévité qu'il lui faudrait combler d'une quelconque présence... C'est du gâchis de vivre reclus comme il le fait alors qu'il est quasiment capable de vivre comme un humain.

- Merci pour le compliment mademoiselle...»

Il s'est retourné sans s'occuper outre mesure de la jeune femme puis m'a attrapé par la main, je me suis un peu reculé n'ayant finalement aucune envie de m'enfermer dans une cabine minuscule avec Vincent ! Je n'ai jamais aimé les attractions, même gosse, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais monter dans un manège surtout avec lui ! De quoi on allait parler, qu'es-ce qu'on ferait pendant l'attraction ? Je soupire observant ses yeux rouges qui m'appellent silencieusement. Je me suis senti soudainement faible, comme s'il m'avait hypnotisé et sans rien faire, je me suis laissé attiré vers lui d'une simple traction...

- Allez papa, on y va ! »

Je me suis mis à rougir moi aussi, le peu de volonté qui me restait, a essayé de me dégager de sa main, mais bizarrement... j'ai abandonné... Depuis quand le vieux ronchon que je suis, se laisse guider de la sorte ? Je suis un Capitaine, un chef, j'ordonne et on me suit, c'est bien la première fois, oui la première fois que je me laisse dicter mes actes par autre chose que la destiné. Je soupçonnai quelques sortilèges dans ce regard rouge qu'il tend de temps à autre.  
La cabine peut contenir deux personnes, pas plus... Cette attraction est étrange... elle a un relent romantique qui me déplait fortement. Je m'assois sur l'espèce de banquette en soupirant, la créature qui m'accompagne vient de s'installer en face de moi avec ce visage d'outre-tombe. Vincent peut passer d'un extrême à l'autre en un clignement de paupières, c'est assez déstabilisant. Bon... et bien, la porte vient de se refermer et nous voilà coupé du monde... Mais, bon dieu, qu'es-ce que je vais bien lui dire ? Pourquoi moi ? De tout le groupe il aurait pu faire meilleur choix ! Pourquoi pas Yuffie ? Elle semble nourrir une sorte de fanatisme pour Vincent. C'est discret, mais j'ai bien vu ses yeux émerveillés lorsqu'il se tourne vers elle. Ha ! La jeunesse ! D'un autre côté, il aurait bien l'age d'être son père...

- On croirait un truc romantique... Et puis encore une chose, ne me rappelle plus jamais, JAMAIS papa Cid, d'accord ! C'est hors de question ! »

Papa... je fais une allergie à ce mot. Si à mon age je n'ai pas de gosses, malgré les demandes détournées de Shera, c'est que je n'en veux pas et que je n'en aurais jamais ! Je n'ai aucune fibre paternelle, en fait, je déteste les enfants ! Vincent a détourné le visage, comme si il ne m'avait pas entendu, son regard s'est posé sur le hublot en face de lui et un petit oui est sorti de ses lèvres... Finalement, j'ai gueulé, à croire que je ne sais m'exprimer autrement, que par la colère. Mais quelque part, je donnerais tout pour être loin d'ici. J'ai tourné les yeux en direction du hublot opposé, sans essayer de m'excuser, après tout, le mal et fait. Je pense que je vais profiter de ce énième silence pour me rouler une clope, de toute façon, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ici à part fumer et patienter !  
Ce silence a duré plus de dix minutes... Comment je le sais ? C'est la troisième cigarette que j'allume, un vrai pompier ! C'est comme ça quand je sais pas quoi faire ou quand je suis stressé et là le baromètre de stresse est à plus de 100. Je regarde vaguement les lumières du parc, de si haut le spectacle me parait magnifique, un simple changement d'angle de vue et même un parc d'attraction peut paraître féerique. Et c'est moi qui vient de penser à ce mot, on aura tout vu... Une main se pose sur mon genou, apparemment Vincent vient de ce décider me faire part de ce qui le tracasse. C'est avec soulagement que je quitte le spectacle des yeux pour me tourner vers lui. Quelque chose n'est pas naturel dans sa façon d'être et surtout dans la façon qu'il a de me regarder à la dérobée... baromètre de stress à 150, Capitaine on a un problème !

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il n'a rien dit, je l'ai vu se rapprocher de moi silencieusement. Chaque mouvement qu'il effectue semble mesuré et tellement inhabituel. Lorsque ses yeux ont enfin fait face aux miens, j'ai détourné le visage tandis que le sien s'est plongé dans mon cou. Je me suis retrouvé paralysé, je n'ai rien dit, rien fait, j'ai attendu qu'il daigne enfin dire quelque chose... Du genre... qu'es-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ou pourquoi il agissait tout à coup bizarrement ? Ou mieux, pourquoi il me glaçait le sang avec cette proximité terrifiante. Mais le silence a emplie la cabine. Sa respiration est lente et profonde, sa main vient d'enserrer mon bras, damned, mon baromètre de stress a fait un piqué sur les 200, pendant cette attente qui m'a semblé durer une éternité. Attendre n'est pas mon fort, surtout quand une sorte d'angoisse me prend à la gorge. Son souffle est maintenant quasi inexistant, je me demande bien ce qui lui arrive. Il ne semblait pas plus mystérieux que d'habitude ces derniers temps, alors ? Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que le brun taciturne du groupe requiert ma présence en cette soirée forte incommodante ? Vincent semble enfin bouger, mais au lieu de prendre la parole et de m'éclairer sur toute cette mascarade, il s'installe sur la banquette tout contre moi puis détourne son regard vers le hublot dans un silence qui me terrifie.

J'ai dû fumer une demie douzaine de clopes, essayant de ne pas me formaliser plus que ça de cette manière d'être tactile qui ne lui correspond pas. Heureusement que c'est bien aéré, sinon on voguerait dans une fumée bleutée.

- Cid... »

J'ai lâché ma cigarette de surprise, pour un peu, il m'aurait bien fait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Je ne m'attendais plus à ce qu'il dessert les dents du restant de l'attraction. Machinalement, je me tourne vers lui, me retrouvant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Quelque chose me stupéfait, on dirait que ses yeux sont devenus translucides, oui un rouge translucide qui me saigne le cœur à blanc.

- Hein ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ce regard a quelque chose de dérangeant. Déjà, un regard rouge c'est pas spécialement des plus réconfortant, mais avec cette teinte livide, excusez-moi, ça ne me met pas du tout à l'aise ! Surtout quand ce regard ne donne qu'une impression, Vincent semble sur le point de s'effondrer en sanglot... Et ça croyez-moi sur parole ça donne des sueurs froides ! Sa tête s'est posée sur mon épaule puis son bras s'est agrippé au mien. Baromètre de stress à plus de 300, c'est carrément la terreur qui me tenaille là ! Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe bon dieu ? Une déprime ? Manquerait plus que ça ! Es-ce que j'ai la tête d'un psy ?

- Cid, ça te dérange si je reste comme ça ? »

Genre ? Genre pas du tout, prend tes aises, tu vois bien que j'adore ça ! Quelle question stupide ! Étrangement j'ai gardé cette remarque pour moi, je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche, je n'ai pas répondu. Peut-être que quelque part je me soucis de l'impact que ça aurait pu avoir sur lui. Ou peut-être que je n'avais pas envie de ronchonner pour une fois. Pour une nuit... Rien qu'une nuit avant les batailles qui scelleront la fin de ce monde... Aurait-il besoin d'une épaule pour le soutenir ? Aurait-il peur d'y laisser la vie ou quelque chose d'inaccompli ? Pour ne pas en douter il se dressera devant son pêcher... est-il vraiment sûr d'être le père de Sephiroth ? En tout cas, il est le fils de la femme qu'il a aimé, peut-être se sent-il coupable de la fin du monde... Vincent a toujours tendance à croire que tous les maux de monde sont la cause de son existence... tss..  
C'est le blanc complet, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. J'ai passé ma vie sur et avec des machines, le comportement humain me dépasse... Sa main a touché ma joue et a ramené ma tête en sa direction. J'espère que cette fois, il va me parler... Nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai eut un pressentiment incongru, comme si... En tout cas je ne m'attendais pas à ce que, Vincent pose ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un chaste baiser. Damned ! J'ai essayé de le repousser, c'est plus de la panique qu'un réflexe ! Imaginez, même Shera ne m'avait jamais fait un plan pareil ! Mes mains ont rencontré une résistance presque brutale, il semble évident que mon camarade n'est pas du tout disposé à me laisser glisser hors de son emprise. Mais bon sang, il... il... il est en train de m'embrasser ! Il aurait pu me demander mon avis ? Il...  
Plus le gtemps de penser à tout ça, il y avait plus urgent, tout à coup poussé par une pulsion auto défensive, je me suis levé d'un bond en le repoussant violemment et surtout en hurlant des jurons dignes de ce nom !

- Haaaaaaaaaa merde ! Saloperie ! Merde, merde, merde et remerde, Nom d'une biquette à ressort ! »  
- Excuse-moi... »

Vincent s'est retourné en silence serrant sa cape entre ses bras, so regard tout à cou fuyant vient de tomber cotre le sol. Vu comme ça, on croirait presque un enfant que l'on vient de gronder... je viens de faire une nouvelle boulette... pourtant je n'en avais pas après lui, là... Nan ce n'est pas contre lui que je peste, bien que j'en aurais le droit... En tout cas je suis soulagé que ce baiser vienne de prendre fin.

- Raaaah ! »

Je me suis baissé, attrapant le mégot que j'avais laissé tomber quelques minutes plus tôt. Le dit mégot s'était imposé à mon souvenir de la façon la plus brûlante qu'il soit. On ne joue pas avec le feu, surtout avec celui d'un mégot, croyez moi, je ferais attention la prochaine fois, car ma cuisse en portera un mordant souvenir. Bordel !

- C'est pas pour toi que j'ai râlé, c'est juste que ma clope était en train de me brûler... Au fait... Qu'es-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ? Me dit pas que... t'es... amoureux de moi... ça me ferait bien rire ! J'arrive pas à comprendre, t'es le genre de mec toujours ailleurs. Je veux dire, je ne t'ai jamais vu être comment dire... humain... Non pas que j'insinue que t'es un monstre, hein ? Juste que... »  
- T'as le droit de le dire, t'as vu en quoi je me transforme quand je mets en colère... J'ai plus rien d'humain ! Hojo a fait de moi, un vrai monstre ! J'aurai dû rester dans mon musée des horreurs... »

Sa voix m'a parut étrangement brisée, ça m'a laissé un peu confus... Je ne voulais pas dire cela, je ne le pensais même pas ! Cette fois-ci, c'est mes baromètres de stupidité et de je m'en veux à mort qui sont passés en état critique. Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres et je me rassois à ses côtés, essayant de réparer mes erreurs, ça va être dur.

- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... »

Ses yeux sont embués de larmes et m'apellent muettement. Je ne suis pas quelu'un d'insensible, loin de là. Cette détresse dans son regard m'interpelle à tel point que je le prends dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça... peut-être, par ce que c'est son seul souhait, être réconforté par quelqu'un... Mes mains carressent sa chevelure sombre tandis que je regarde le sol se rapprocher de nous. On va pouvoir enfin sortir de cet endroit flippant.  
Le corps de Vincent échappe de mes bras, il semble gêné de sa propre réaction. Il y a de quoi, ce n'est pas lui ça. Un rapide merci sort de ses lèvres. Son regard me fuit désormais, j'attrape sa main, comme pour lui signifier que je ne lui en tiendrai pas rigueur. Qu'importe, chacun ses moments de faiblesse. Un sourire glisse sur mes lèvres. Un rictus glisse sur les siennes. On se regarde depuis un moment, main dans la main... c'est limite clichet comme truc !  
Son corps se meut, il est maintenant assis sur mes cuisses. Ses mains glissent contre mon visage. Je ne m'en offusque plus vraiment, d'ailleurs j'ignore pourquoi. J'ai les bras en croix posés sur le dossier de la banquette et je regarde cet homme, découvrant une facette de lui que je ne connais pas... Un nouveau baiser voit le jour mais avant qu'on l'est calculé, la cabine s'est stoppée et la jeune femme avait ouvert cette satanée porte, arrêtant là l'élan de Vincent. La pauvre fille ne sait plus où se mettre, je la comprends. Je n'aimerais pas à avoir à surprendre deux hommes dans cette situation, moi non plus.


	3. L'Hotel Hanté

**Rouge Cicatrice, ou le Secret du Manoir Hanté**

**3**

* * *

- Heu on s'en va... Pardonnez-nous mademoiselle... »

J'ai vu Vincent lui sourire, tandis qu'il se levait en remettant sa cape rouge le long de ses épaules. Je me suis senti soulagé d'être enfin sorti de cet endroit, y'a aucun risque que je retente une pareille expérience, que ce soit l'attraction que de... enfin... embrasser de mon propre chef un homme. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il m'a prit ? Je regarde distraitement autour de nous pendant que nous nous éloignons de Round Square. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de recroiser ce regard rouge qui me fait faire des actes qui ne me sont dictés par aucune logique. Je fais abstraction de la jeune femme qui nous regarde encore entre fascination et indignation, je sais, on s'est embrassé, y'a de quoi être surpris... En même temps une question me martèle l'esprit, pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ? Pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire ? Y aurait-il une sorte d'aphrodisiaque dans cette attraction ? Allons savoir, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de Dio !  
Mes mains dans les poches, je suis Vincent toujours en train de réfléchir à ce qui vient de se produire. Lorsque Shera m'a embrassé lors de notre premier repas en tête à tête au sujet d'un prototype de réacteur à fission mako, j'avais froncé les sourcils montrant mon désaccord profond. Elle m'avait eut par surprise, sinon je l'aurais esquivé pour sûr. Mais Vincent je l'avais laissé s'approcher, et bien avant que le baiser n'arrive, j'y avais cédé.

Vincent a un sourire qui flotte sur son visage blafard, c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que le rouge de ses yeux sont redevenus d'un rouge profond. Quelle étrange soirée... Son visage est presque vivant à le voir marcher, les yeux brillants d'une quelconque joie qu'il doit contenir vu son sourire crispé lorsque ses lèvres s'élargissent sans son consentement. En tout cas, je suis soulagé, même si il parait agir encore bizarrement, il sembler aller mieux. Une bouffée d'air frais et les soucis s'envolent ! Je lui envoie un sourire entendu tandis qu'il se retourne vers moi. Autant faire comme si... il ne s'était rien passé. Après tout ce n'est pas un petit baiser irrationnel qui va changer quoi que se soit ! J'ai pas spécialement envie de continuer cette visite nocturne. Round Square me suffit amplement pour les dix voir trente années à venir ! Allons savoir le programme de la prochaine attraction... Nan, mieux vaut retourner à l'hôtel. Avec de la chance le tenancier me refilera une cargaison de cette bière fantôme tout à fait étonnante !  
Tout le monde est couché, ou presque, puisque Cloud et Aerith manquent toujours à l'appel. Le gamin et le Cetras... Ils forment un joli petit couple ou pas... Comme je l'avais espéré le tenancier de l'hôtel me donne un autre pack de bières fantômes, nous souhaitant une terrifiante nuit dans son humble demeure... Cet aspect théâtrale poussé à l'extrême me fait bien rire. Je monte les escaliers, la caisse sous le bras, bien décidé à boire en sa compagnie. Mon pied pousse sans grand ménagement le porte de ma chambre, qui grince sinistrement. Après un signe de la tête à l'adresse de Vincent, je me laisse tomber sur le sofa faussement poussiéreux et dépose mes pieds sur la table basse faites d'ossements. Même si la déco laisse à désirer, je ne peux m'empêcher d'étirer mon corps sous le confort dont je jouis tout à coup. Vincent me regarde, impassible, accoudé à la chambranle...

- Allez entre ! »

Un mouvement de la tête sous l'invitation, Vincent referme la porte derrière lui. Son regard vogue dans la pièce tandis qu'il s'installe à mes côtés, légèrement pensif. J'ai sorti deux verres, de ce que l'on peut appeler vaguement un buffet pour faire gouter à mon compagnon nocturne la spécialité du chef qui a émerveillé mon palais tantôt. Damned ! Encore heureux que je suis pas cardiaque ! Un squelette en plastique vient de me sauter dessus en hurlant alors que j'ouvrais le buffet ! Quand on ne s'y attend pas, ça fiche vraiment une peur bleue ce truc ! Je balance le cadavre de l'autre côté de la pièce en bougonnant, pas du tout content de ce tour de cochon. Je comprends mieux de quoi parlait le tenancier avec ses... gags maisons...  
Après un court ricanement, plus nerveux qu'autre chose je remplis nos verres d'une d'un whisky démoniaque, vu la couleur de la bouteille et le nom de l'étiquette, ça fera une bonne entrée en matière avant la bière, pas que je veuille me saouler, mais cette promenade sous l'air frais vivifiant de la nuit m'a requinquer au point que je n'ai plus du tout sommeil. Boire un petit peu me permettra de dormir au moins une ou deux heures, histoire que je sois pas de mauvais poil avec mes meccanos.

- T'en veux ? »  
- Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai rien bu de tel ! »

En y repensant, je n'ai jamais vu Vincent boire ou manger...

- Au fait... T'as jamais bu ou mangé avec nous ! »  
- Nan... je n'en ai pas besoin... Mais je prendrais bien un verre avec toi, ce soir... »

Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant qu'il le dit alors que nous voyageons depuis des mois ensemble. Je ne prête vraiment pas d'attention à ce qui m'entoure à moins que ça ne porte un moteur à la place du cœur. Je regarde, songeur, la couleur de cet alcool depuis quelques minutes. Il n'est pas mauvais du tout, derrière cette fausseté soit disant terrifiantes, le Gold Saucer cache certaines bonnes surprises... comme la bouffe ou l'alcool... L'alcool vient de plonger à l'intérieur de moi, elle brûle... sans attendre je prends une bouteille de bière laissant Vincent dans ses propres pensées. Je viens d'embrasser un homme et pas n'importe lequel ! Et Shera là dedans ? Pourquoi je suis avec cette femme ? A part bosser avec moi, j'essaye de me rappeler, si un jour seulement je l'ai aimé, si un jour seulement je lui ai montré. Es-ce qu'un jour seulement j'ai aimé quelqu'un ?  
Cid n'a jamais aimé, en tout cas rien d'humain... C'est une certitude. Je plains Shera au fond de m'aimer comme elle m'aime. Depuis tout petit, je ne fais que m'intéresser aux machines, aux avions, aux fusées, je n'ai jamais pris le temps de comprendre les gens, de les aimer... et résultat, je suis avec Shera, par ce que je l'ai rencontré durant le projet ShinRa 01 et que c'était un de mes meilleurs éléments ; mais es-ce une sorte d'amour ou juste une entente de capitaine à scientifique ? Si je l'aimais pourquoi n'ai-je pas une famille, pourquoi, je ne la traite pas mieux, alors qu'elle, elle déborde de gentillesse envers moi ?  
Es-ce qu'un jour j'aurais l'honnêteté de le lui dire ? Peut-être le sait-elle déjà ? Après tout, elle a toujours su qu'elle passerait derrière mon amour pour le ciel. Elle l'a toujours su, oui, c'est sûrement pourquoi, elle était prête à mourir pour que mon rêve se réalise. Mais je ne construis pas mon rêve sur des cadavres. Non, ce n'est pas l'amour qui m'a empêché de décoller. Je ne voulais pas sacrifier quelqu'un pour le ciel, je n'aurais pas valu mieux que la ShinRa si j'avais fait ça !

- Si Shera voyait ça elle hurlerait ! Faut pas que je boive ! Faut pas que je fume, haaa cette femme ! »  
- Shera ? C'est... ta femme ? »  
- Ouai... »  
- Ha excuse-moi... je... je savais pas. »

Ma femme, oui, dire qu'on s'est... marié... J'ignore encore pourquoi j'ai accepté. Après tout je le lui devais bien après tout ce qu'elle a enduré pour moi.  
Vincent s'est levé tout à coup en buvant son verre d'un trait, il semble fâché de cette découverte. Il est vrai, je ne parle jamais de Shera. Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Quand bien même c'est ma femme, pour moi c'est juste la meilleure scientifique de toute la planète. Maintenant que Vincent est sorti, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise... Comme d'habitude ! Pourquoi a-t-il réagi comme ça ? Je n'ai fait que de parler de Shera... je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre de toute façon ! Ça me turlupine sa façon d'être en ce moment, qu'es-ce qui, dans mes propos a pu le froisser de la sorte ? Pourquoi s'en aller ? Raaaaaaaaaah je pige rien ! Finalement je n'ai jamais à me prendre la tête avec mes machines !

- Pourquoi, il a fallut que je parle de Shera ! Nom d'une petite cuillère en string ! »

J'ai fini ma bouteille et me suis dirigé vers mon lit, bien décidé à arrêter de penser à Vincent. Je n'y suis pour rien si je suis marié ! Enfin si... mais bon... je me suis marié bien avant l'avoir rencontré. Et quand bien même, ça n'a aucun rapport de cause à conséquence, n'es-ce pas ? J'ai attendu que le sommeil me fauche, mais il semblait se dérober à moi lorsque les yeux fermés je voyais le regard rouge et partiellement translucide de Vincent. Pourquoi je m'en sentais si concerné par le vampire du groupe ? Avant ça, on ne s'était jamais réellement adressé la parole. Depuis quand je m'occupe autant des autres, le gamin, je veux bien, mais Vincent... c'est plus un enfant que je sache !  
Las d'essayer en vain de trouver un sommeil qui ne viendrait pas, je me suis levé et dirigé directement vers sa chambre. Je regarde discrètement dans le couloir, il est calme. Bien... J'inspire profondément et me décide à frapper. Ces trois coups sont inaudibles, je les réitère avec un peu plus de force, de toute façon je ne partirais pas sans l'avoir vu ; sans lui avoir parlé. Toujours rien ? Bon... tant pis pour les bonnes résolutions, je défonce presque la porte commençant à m'énerver tout seul. Puisqu'il ne répond pas, je réponds pour lui, je rentre !  
Mon regard tombe sur le lit, il fait si noir dans la pièce que je n'aperçois de lui que la couleur de ses yeux qui brille surnaturellement... Une lueur écarlate comme deux jets de sang.


	4. Une chambre de l'hotel

**Rouge Cicatrice, ou le Secret du Manoir Hanté**

**4**

* * *

Cette lueur me paralyse depuis que je suis entré. Le regard n'a rien d'amicale et m'épie avec sévérité. Les draps se plissent, la silhouette que je ne peux que deviner vient de se redresser, il semblerait à l'expression de ces deux seules billes écarlates que Vincent est d'une tristesse à tout casser. Ma main glisse dans ma chevelure, mal à l'aise de briser ce moment que le brun ne voulait certainement pas partager. Est-il vraiment peiné que je sois... marié ? Ce baiser voulait-il dire vraiment quelque chose ? Si c'est le cas, j'ai manqué de tact depuis le début en considérant cet acte comme une erreur de parcours. Que dois-je lui dire maintenant ?

- Je... peux entrer ? »  
- Fais comme tu veux... »

Sa voix est blanche, il m'a répondu avec une désinvolture trop préméditée pour être prise comme telle.

- Nan, je fais pas comme je veux, je rentre ou je sors, c'est ta chambre, c'est toi qui décides. »  
- Sors alors... Je n'ai pas besoin de toi... J'ai besoin de personne... Je veux juste retourner dans mon cercueil... »

J'ai failli faire demi-tour, après tout il venait de me mettre en rogne ! Bien la dernière fois que je m'inquiète pour quelqu'un au point d'essayer de revenir la queue entre les jambes et m'excuser, pour me faire recevoir de la sorte ! Je serre les dents m'empêchant de péter une durite et me mettre à couiner comme d'habitude. Je n'ai pas la patience de m'expliquer ce soir, avec quelqu'un que je ne comprends pas ! D'ailleurs, si il me donne pas un coup de pouce ça risque d'être impensable que je puisse le comprendre un jour ou l'autre !  
Je fais de mon mieux, avec mes maigres moyens, on ne peut pas me demander d'être tout à coup attentif et comprendre les choses avant qu'elles n'arrivent, alors que jusqu'à maintenant je ne les vois pas même devant mon nez !

- Que devrais-je dire moi ! J'ai rien demandé non plus, mon seul rêve c'est d'aller dans l'espace, de construire des machines. Je n'aime pas les humains, je ne les comprends pas ! Je ne TE comprends pas ! Vous m'emmerdez tous ! »

J'allais refermer la porte, mais je l'ai entendu retenir plus ou moins habilement un sanglot. J'imagine bien alors, que quelque chose se brise dans son regard. Est-il vraiment... de moi ? Pour le coup je reste sans voix, debout au milieu de sa chambre. Je n'arrive pas à me décider de le rejoindre, peut-être que je suis mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il puisse entretenir pour moi des sentiments plus que... heu... amical on va dire. Bien que je dois avouer, je n'ai jamais vu aucun de mes compagnons comme de véritables amis. Hum... je suis pas homme à aimer avoir des amis, ça ne sert à rien dans mes plans de conquêtes spatiales.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Hein ? Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe bon dieu, qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne reconnais pas le Vincent de tous les jours, t'étais peut-être le seul de ce groupe avec lequel j'arrivais à établir une entente, on s'est jamais pris la tête avant aujourd'hui ! »

Il ne me répond pas, emmitouflé dans son silence, je dois avouer qu'il met mes nerfs à rude épreuve ! Je soupire, décidant à juste titre de faire volt face et de le rejoindre sur son lit. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je ne suis peut-être pas à l'aise avec les sentiment humains, mais je déteste voir quelqu'un de triste. Je suis humain, au fond, j'ignore comment on remonte le moral de quelqu'un, mais il faut que j'intervienne. La tristesse sied mal à Vincent. Je chemine vers le lit, j'ai tout juste le temps d'entendre sa voix étranglée me mettre en garde contre quelque chose...

- Cid fait gaffe y'a... »

Y'a ? J'n'ai pas entendu le restant de sa phrase que je me suis étalé la gueule par terre bien comme il faut. Évidement, sa chambre est l'exacte miroir de la mienne, mon pied aveugle vient de butter contre la table basse et ma tête à buter contre l'accoudoir du sofa... Ouch!

- Non d'une biquette à couette, je fais n'importe quoi aujourd'hui ! »

J'ai entendu un drôle de bruit, Vincent se tient derrière moi et vient d'allumer la lumière me brulant les yeux d'un flash jaune... Mais comment diable a-t-il atterri derrière moi ? Ma main frotte mon crâne en pestant sous la douleur informative qui me chuchote à l'oreille : migraine, migraine... Mon autre main protège mes yeux encore plissés sous la lumière brusque qui les aveugle. Quelque chose crispe mon corps, comme un avertissement envoyé par mon cerveau reptilien. Es-ce que cette désagréable sensation vient de Vincent ? Mon visage se tourne dans sa direction, mais sa voix tonne fermement.

- Non, ne te retourne pas ! »  
- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? »

Mon regard s'est porté sur lui, qu'on le sache, j'ai toujours fait ce qu'on m'interdisait. Un sourire franc lui est tendu, je connais Vincent, je sais qu'il peut parfois perdre contenance et devenir une monstruosité capable du pire comme du meilleur. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez fâché pour devenir un cliché de films gores à gros budget ! Vincent essaye de dissimuler son visage sous sa longue chevelure, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, même en monstre mutant violet il ne m'a jamais repoussé. Je lui tends un large sourire espérant qu'il comprenne qu'il n'a pas besoin de se cacher devant moi, ma main glisse entre ses cheveux pour dégager son visage et l'observer.

- Relève la tête... »  
- Nan ! Je me sens bizarre Cid... Laisse-moi... »  
- Allez ! Relève la tête ! Je n'vais pas te tuer ! »

Techniquement, c'est plutôt lui qui pourrait me tuer si il perdait contrôle. Mais j'ai une confiance quasi aveugle en mes compagnons de route, après tout on doit notre survie par notre propre force mais aussi par la présence de ceux qui avancent avec nous. J'ai déjà été sur le terrain avec lui et tant qu'il ne se transforme pas, on peut compter sur lui. Son visage est livide c'est la première fois qu'il prend cette couleur ce n'est même plus blanc ou blafard, c'est quasiment incolore... A voir sa peau on croirait une sorte de méduse, ses veines saillantes ressortent de son teint par leur couleur bleue qui n'est plus masquée par quoi que ce soit. C'est la première fois que je vois ça, et bien que pas monstrueux cette forme me fait frissonner de plus d'étranges bruits sortent de son corps me faisant faire un mouvement de recul.  
Vincent est en train de se transformer en quelque chose, qui bizarrement me faisait plus peur que ses furies, quelque chose de plus sombre... Et c'était moi, qui l'avais déclenché...

- J'ai mal... »

Mal ? Fronçant les sourcils, je me suis rapproché de lui, glissant mes doigts dans sa chevelure pour dégager entièrement son visage. Je n'ai rien à craindre de lui, tant qu'il a conscience de moi et quoi qu'il lui arrive, il semble garder les idées claires. Lentement, je l'attire dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi, ses mains se sont alors crispés contre mon dos. Un sourire glisse sur mes lèvres, tandis je lei mène au lit et sans un mot, on s'est allongé sur le matelas avant que je ne rabatte les draps sur le corps de Vincent. Il s'est retourné pour se caler entre mes bras et attendant qu'il aille mieux j'ai caressé son dos. C'est ce que faisait ma mère lorsque j'étais malade... C'est en pensant à la vieille comme je me plaisais à l'appeler quelques années plus tôt -bien avant qu'elle ne meurt-, que je me suis assoupi.

Je fus sorti de mon sommeil par ses baisers, j'ignore pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas essayé de l'en empêcher. Chose même étrange, je l'ai attiré à moi. Dans un sourire léger j'ai regardé son visage et ses yeux, tout était redevenu normal. Mon regard s'émerveille sous le sourire tendre qu'il me tend.

- Ça va mieux ? »

Vincent fait un mouvement de tête positif, glissant son indexe sur mes lèvres. Ses lèvres sont venues embrasser mon cou puis sa main s'est fait un passage sous mon sweat. Ma peau tressaille sous le contact de ses doigts frais, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, alors qu'il m'envoie un regard que je qualifierais de langoureux. Devant mon regard peu à l'aise Vincent soupire puis me repousse...

- Cid... Et Shera ? »  
- Chut... je ne veux pas entendre ce nom, tu m'entends ! »  
- Mais... »  
- T'en fais pas pour ça ! »

Oui, Shera et moi, ça n'a jamais existé, on peut même dire que ça n'existera jamais. Je lui lance un long sourire l'attirant de nouveau contre moi. Le rouge de ses yeux est remplis de crainte, je dois dire que j'en éprouve aussi quelque part. Pourquoi ai-je envie d'être aussi proche de lui ? On s'est déshabillé en silence sans trop se poser de question sur ce qu'on allait faire de cette nuit. Je me suis contenté de le regarder dans les yeux, l'écoutant me parler de son ancienne vie, de Lucrécia et de Sephiroth. Et tandis qu'il se découvre sans aucune pudeur sous mes yeux émerveillés, mes doigts glissent dans sa chevelure noire de temps en temps ils longent son épaule et se perdant sur sa peau veloutée.  
Il est vrai qu'on est un peu tout les deux en retrait, enfin plus lui que moi, c'est vrai que j'ai plus de facilité à parler, même si en faite c'est juste pour gueuler... C'est sûrement pourquoi j'apprends à le connaître de cette façon, à la fois fort et fragile, à la fois fébrile et décidé. Je ne supposais pas qu'il se cachait derrière cet être taciturne et froid, une si grande douceur. Sous mes doigts Vincent parait aussi fragile qu'un éclat de mako. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux tout à coup emprunt d'une légère gêne, après plusieurs hésitations ses lèvres se sont glissées contre mon oreille me chuchotant quelque chose qui me choque sur le moment. Son regard m'a fui comprenant que... je ne m'étais pas attendu à une telle requête, bien sûr, je suis dans son lit, mais quand même, j'ai trouvé cette demande un peu direct de sa part !  
Je me suis mis à douter sérieusement de ce que j'allais faire, es-ce que vraiment je pouvais me le permettre ? Et bien que je l'ai déjà fait avec des femmes, es-ce que je saurais faire ça à un homme ? Mais bon dieu, qu'es-ce que je suis sur le point de faire avec un homme !  
J'ai secoué la tête énergiquement, Vincent m'a tendu un sourire triste, j'ai compris qu'il ne m'obligerait pas à aller là où je n'étais pas prêt à aller et c'est en m'embrassant dans le cou qu'il se retourne pour finir la nuit entre mes bras. Je me suis retrouvé seul avec mes idées, un flot d'informations que mon cerveau en surchauffe n'arrivait pas gérer.

Moi Cid, l'éternel célibataire, avait réussi à trouver une amie, une subordonnée et ensuite une femme, mais depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas touchée, non encore mieux, es-ce que j'ai déjà fait ça avec elle ? Je n'arrivais même pas à m'en souvenir ! Et puis, femme n'es-ce pas un grand mot pour la qualifier ? On vit ensemble ouai, mais je n'ai jamais vu ça comme... un couple, une relation sérieuse... Si je me souviens bien la dernière fois remonte à dix ans avec cette fille comment s'appelait-elle ? Je ne me souviens quasiment plus d'elle ! Je ne me souviens que de ses nombreuses tentatives de dragues, la pauvre, j'avais autre chose à penser... Et puis c'est arrivé, à près tout je ne suis qu'un homme, j'ai fléchi, je l'ai fait... ça a été une très mauvaise expérience... Comme ma toute première fois... A vrai dire... ça me dépasse... Mais combien oui, depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas pensé à autre chose, qu'à ces fichues machines ? Cela remonte à trop longtemps... Et c'est pas ces coups vite fait qu'il m'arrive d'avoir à la sortie d'une beuverie avec mes hommes que je peux qualifier de réelle relation.  
Sans un mot je l'ai retourné vers moi, j'ai finalement cédé, oui, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça, et finalement, il n'y aucune différence. Femme, homme, c'est quasiment pareil, à part que Vincent ne portera jamais d'enfant, un truc qu'est déjà bien ! Je serais incapable d'en élever un ! Et merde, je n'arrête pas de penser à des tonnes de choses, il vient de le remarquer ; je vais essayer de faire un peu plus attention.

- Cid, je ne veux pas que tu te forces, tu sais. »  
- C'est pas ça, c'est habituel chez moi de penser à des centaines de trucs lorsque je fais autre chose que des machines... »

Je décide d'arrêter de penser à tout ça, pour de bon, de toute façon il est trop tard. Là où j'en suis, autant aller jusqu'à la fin. Ses yeux se plissent sous le plaisir que je lui donne, il me gratifie d'un nouveau sourire, notre étreinte s'est arrêtée net, quand Barret est entré en disant qu'on s'en allait. Et merde !


	5. Manoir ShinRa

**Rouge Cicatrice, ou le Secret du Manoir Hanté  
****5**

* * *

J'ai vu son regard se dérober devant le spectacle qu'on lui donnait, bizarrement il a rien ajouté de plus et n'a pas demandé son reste pour quitter la chambre. Je suis un peu déçu que ça se termine comme ça. Honteux je ricane, mais j'espère sincèrement que ce dossier restera privé et qu'il ne soit pas étalé au grand jour, pour moi comme pour Vincent qui soupire en caressant mon dos. Avec tout ça j'ai pas pu finir, mais l'interruption de Barret m'a stoppé définitivement. Je roule dans les draps en grommelant, tandis que Vincent se glisse entre mes bras.  
J'ignore pourquoi mais je suis incapable de parler, mon compagnon demeure silencieux puis se lève et s'habille. J'ai l'impression étrange qu'on ne repartagera plus jamais ce genre de choses. Tout en soupirant, je me rhabille aussi, et même si mon regard glisse sur son corps encore dénudé, je sais pertinemment que tout ça a été une erreur grossière. Oui, une erreur ! Je sors de la chambre pour récupérer mes affaires, j'entends Vincent descendre les escaliers sans moi, visiblement, il ne veut plus en parler non plus.  
Vincent a retrouvé son visage de marbre lorsque je suis descendu les rejoindre, Barret n'a visiblement rien dit puisque les préparatifs du départ sont habituels. J'essaye en vain de capter le regard rougeoyant de Vincent, mais il m'esquive en suivant Nanaki dans ses délires philosophiques. Les groupes sont formés, je reste avec le gamin et Aerith. Et merde, je vais encore jouer à la nounou !

Finalement on a quitté bien vite le Gold Saucer et avec lui, notre secret. Plus rien ne s'est produit entre Vincent et moi. Durant tout le restant de notre voyage, nous n'avons échangé aucun mot de plus qui ne devait être dit sur la mission. C'était comme si, il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Assis devant les plans de l'amélioration du réacteur du Highwind, je pense encore à tout ça, même si... ça fait bien longtemps que Jenova et Sephiroth sont... de l'histoire ancienne. La vie n'est pas paisible pour autant, d'ailleurs on continue de se voir fréquemment car même si météore a été détruit, les restes de la rivière de la vie, le syndrome de geostima et ce truc qui éclaire encore le cratère nord... nous savons très bien que le combat va s'éterniser. J'ai raccompagné Vincent devant le manoir Shin-Ra, il y a quelques années, depuis lors on ne s'est jamais revu.  
Je soupire malgré moi, bien que je sois retourné à Rocket Town auprès de Shera ; je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de lui dire ce qui s'était passé... Mais à chaque fois que mon regard se pose sur quelque chose de rouge, je sens mon cœur me faire mal. Ma main tapote le plan, quelque chose me chiffonne mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Vincent est bien le seul à pouvoir m'empêcher de me concentrer sur l'élaboration d'un moteur à injection... jamais ce genre de chose ne m'était arrivé avant. La bonne blague serait-ce vraiment de l'amour qui m'a uni à lui ?  
Soupirant je délaisse mon travail pour me rouler une clope, mes yeux se braquent sur le ciel orangé, le jour se lève et je n'ai pas avancé d'une seule miette. Tout mon entourage s'inquiète, on peut les comprendre, y'a de quoi, je reste enfermé nuit et jour dans ma chambre à faire les plans d'un pauvre petit moteur depuis deux semaines ! Dire qu'avant tout ça il me fallait pas plus de deux jours... Tout en observant le soleil illuminer ma ville je tourne le regard vers la fenêtre sud. Je suis passé souvent devant le manoir sans jamais oser y pénétrer. Souvent... encore c'est peu dire vu que je fais la liaison entre mon labo et celui de Nanaki toutes les semaines. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me décider d'y pénétré ?

Me tête roule sur le dossier de ma chaise, ma main caresse depuis quelques minutes le cuir de cette boucle qui nouait sa cape, je le lui ai demandée en guise de souvenir. Je crois, en fait, j'en suis même certain... Vincent me manque et ce n'est pas Shera que j'ai envie de voir franchir le pas de ma porte, mais lui. C'est idiot puisqu'il est retourné dormir dans les sous-terrain du manoir. Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça.  
Je me lève tant bien que mal, une nuit blanche c'est pas fait pour ménager ma santé, mais je dois avouer que je m'en moque. Sans faire trop de bruit je suis sorti, j'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu les poumons, et tandis que je chemine dans les allées de notre jardins mon regard scrute les tulipes rouges que Shera y fait pousser. Pourquoi diable les voulait-elle rouge ? Au fond de moi je ressens des choses que je ne connaissais pas avant de l'avoir rencontré, je me surprends à pleurer devant un par terre de fleurs, c'est de mieux en mieux.  
Mon pied rageur écrase ces maudits végétaux qui me transperce le cœur de leur couleur écarlate. C'est quelque chose que j'insuporte de plus en plus. Fatigué, je me laisse tombé dans l'allée incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Au milieux de ce parfum fleuri, je sens l'odeur de celui de ma... femme, si je peux encore l'appeler comme ça. Shera mérite bien mieux que moi, surtout depuis que je suis revenu.

- Capitaine... »

Shera s'est toujours fait du soucis pour moi, et avant ça, elle n'en avait pas besoin, je gérais ma vie comme il le fallait. Aujourd'hui derrière mon dos, je sais qu'elle ne voit que l'ombre de l'homme qui l'a séduite. Son valeureux Capitaine n'est plus, tassé, vouté, le capitaine est un homme brisé et il n'arrive même plus à exceller là où avant il brillait de milles feux. Ma femme s'approche de moi en souriant, assise à mes côtés, elle regarde le ciel en soupirant, j'ignore ce qu'elle me veut, mais j'aurais préféré resté seul.

- C'est une belle journée, n'es-ce pas, Cid ? »

Interloqué je l'observe, c'est la première fois qu'elle me nomme par mon prénom. Le sourire qu'elle me tend est doux, tandis que sa main glisse sur mon visage effaçant le sel de mes larmes, son regard se fait triste et inquiet.

- Tu n'es pas homme à trop réfléchir, tu sais ça. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, quoi que tu ressentes aujourd'hui, sache que cette cicatrice restera une douleur angoissante au fond de toi, si tu ne te décides pas à la guérir. Attendre ne te vas pas non plus, Capitaine... Tu voulais les airs, tu les as eut, tu voulais le fond de l'océan, tu l'as vu, tu voulais l'espace ? Cid il t'a tendu les bras. Maintenant que veux-tu ? Va, ta prochaine destination n'attend que toi. »

Shera vient de rire, maintenant debout, elle époussette sa robe à fleurs en chantonnant, son regard se dirige vers le sud ; j'ignore si elle sait ce que j'ai laissé là bas, j'ignore si elle comprend ce qui va se passer si j'y retourne, mais Shera semble resplendir d'une paix qui m'est inconnue.

- Vas-tu te lever ? Le soleil sera bientôt haut dans le ciel... je devrais aller voir ma famille à Corel Nord, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu. C'est bien sur ton chemin, non ? Allons capitaine ! »

Sa main vient de se présenter à moi, sans dire un mot je m'en saisi pour me relever. Son regard est empli d'un amour qui me brûle le cœur, et marchant à ses côtés, je l'observe se mouvoir comme une femme. Ses cheveux ondulent au vent, sa robe légère fait des volutes autour de ses jambes blanches, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- On prend le Buggy ? On irait plus vite par la voie des airs, mais j'ai envie de profiter de ce dernier voyage avec toi, Cid. »

Un dernier voyage... je la regarde monter dans le buggy, derrière, dans le coffre je vois qu'elle a empilé ses affaires, elle ne va certainement pas voir ses proches à Corel, elle y retourne. Je me cale devant le volant et je la regarde mettre ses cheveux en ordre. Je lui envoie un sourire et mets le cap vers Corel Nord. Le voyage ne dure pas plus d'une heure pendant laquelle sa main s'est posée sur la mienne tout en la serrant avec amour. Avant de descendre, elle m'a embrassé et je l'ai regardé prendre ses affaires puis avancer sur la place de la ville. Sa main blanche me fait signe, un dernier adieu avant que je ne parte pour Nibelheim...

J'ai fumé quatre clopes avant de pénétrer le Manoir. Shera vient de renoncer à son bonheur avec moi, pour que j'aille de l'avant, alors c'est avec angoisse que j'observe cet endroit. C'était une bonne fille, et j'aurais voulu être digne de l'amour qu'elle me porte, mais je ne peux m'occuper d'elle, car, elle le sait, mon cœur est resté ici depuis deux longues années. Prêt je pénètre l'ancien domaine Shin-Ra pour descendre directement dans la crypte, je dois avouer j'ai un peu galéré pour retrouver l'entrée, tout ça été bien loin, mais j'y suis. Debout devant son cercueil je me questionne sur ce qu'il va se passer; Es-ce qu'il se réveillera pour moi ? Es-ce qu'il sortira ?  
A genoux par terre, ça fait deux heures que je le contemple, il faut que je voies ses yeux rouges, il faut que mes mains caressent sa longues chevelure... Je pousse lentement le couvercle, ses yeux se sont ouverts et me toisent, je sais qu'il me sourit... Ce soir je ne rentrerais pas seul chez moi. Sans un mot je me baisse vers lui et lui vole un baiser. Plus jamais je ne le laisserais se rendormir.

- Vient avec moi. »

Shera pardonne-moi... Pardonne à ton capitaine, qui n'a jamais pu offrir son cœur à quiconque, et qui aujourd'hui, sait ce que veux dire aimer...

* * *

Bon alors je voudrais m'excuser à Cid, quand j'ai écrit cette fic j'étais persuadé qu'il avait 42 ans ! Et non il en a 32 ! Haaaaaaa pardon Cid !

_Cid: Et voilà ! On me traite de vieux !_

* * *

2004/2010


End file.
